1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a vacuum cleaner floor tool and, more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner floor tool having a turbine motor driven agitator wherein the floor tool has a manually operated retaining device for holding the floor tool base plate in place during operation, a bumper strip having a lip which contacts the base plate and forms an air seal therewith, and simply formed surfaces on the agitator for mating with a connector of the agitator drive mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vacuum cleaner floor tools having air-powered turbine motors for driving agitators are known in the prior art. Typical examples of these can be found among the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,683,276; 2,962,748; 2,963,270; 3,005,224; 3,071,799; 3,354,496.
All of these patents, however, suffer from various disadvantages. In Magarian U.S. Pat. No. 3,005,224, for example, the ramp which forms the nozzle to the air-powered turbine motor is a separate element from the base plate and, therefore, suffers from problems of alignment, difficult removal, etc. Furthermore, these patents do not disclose manually removable base plates to provide access to the interior of the turbine motor. Typically, these patents have screw-mounted base plates which require the use of a screwdriver for their removal and, in some instances, such as Magarian '224 noted above, have a small access hole in the base plate. The small access hole is not, however, adequate for the removal of many of the objects which may become lodged in the nozzle or turbine motor. Because of the small size of the hole, access is very limited.
Split clam-shell type housings have also been used in vacuum cleaner floor tools as, for example, in some of the patents cited above. However, these housings are not split along a single plane which is inclined with respect to the base or bottom of the lower housing member. The split housings of the prior art wherein the split is formed along more than one plane present difficulties in sealing the two housing members together, which is necessary in order to prevent leakage through the mating surfaces. In order to provide adequate sealing in the prior art, it is necessary that the pieces be formed with close tolerances and structurally complicated sealing means must be provided.
Elbow-type couplings for vacuum cleaner wands and hoses are also known in the prior art vacuum cleaner floor tools as, for example, those shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,101,575; 2,314,081; 2,734,220; 3,701,799.
Some of the above patents disclose latching mechanisms which allow the extension portion of the elbow which connects to a vacuum cleaner wand to be placed in a fixed position, such as a vertical storage position, and in a rotatable position, such as that during the use of the vacuum cleaner. The latch mechanisms are, however, complicated, requiring a foot pedal, various nuts and bolts and structurally complicated parts.
The agitators in prior art vacuum cleaner floor tools are driven by either air-powered or electric motors within the floor tools. These agitators are coupled to the motors by various types of drive belts. Generally, a pulley connector is connected to the agitator by means of a press or friction fit, or by a special flat surface formed on the agitator. These structures require either separate manufacturing steps or, as in the specilly formed surfaces, are subject to wear and slippage such as in the press or friction fitted connectors.